While presbyopia results from the loss of ability of the human eye to accommodate, which occurs throughout the population as of 40 years old, the problem is of sufficient magnitude to find different palliative solutions to reading glasses and viewing at short distances. As regards glasses, convex lenses are often used with an appropriate optical power usually ranging between 1 and 3 diopters. When a visual defect appears prior to the arousal of presbyopia making distance vision more difficult, for example myopia, it will be necessary to use two different glasses, one for near vision and one for distance vision or special progressive bifocal or multifocal lenses.
Contact lenses allow near and far vision by means of the same lens. Monovision is a method that consists in correcting one eye for distance vision and one for near vision. This procedure needs an adjustment period and sometimes it can interfere with depth perception. As far as surgery is concerned, there are several possibilities: the intraocular lens is a procedure in which the lens of the eye is removed and replaced by a multifocal intraocular lens. This procedure is often used in patients who have undergone surgery of eye cataract and are unwilling to use glasses after surgery for near vision. As in every surgery, complications may occur which, in this case, are very similar to those of cataract surgery; sometimes after the intervention light flashes are perceived and the patient may experience difficulty with night vision.
Corneal surgery can be performed by means of a laser technique intervention different for each eye, in such a way that an eye is adapted for near vision while the other for far vision, or monovision. It is also possible to treat the cornea by means of laser with the aim of simulating a bifocal or multifocal lens, but this technique has its limitations and it is difficult to obtain an adequate and stable correction over time, similar to the one achieved with multifocal intraocular lenses.
All these solutions to correct the problem of presbyopia show clear disadvantages for the patient who is forced to wear glasses, contact lenses, prostheses or to undergo undesired surgeries; this is why presbyopia problems can be solved, during the first time, from another approach, the medication approach.
Although no one has found an identical invention to the one described by the inventor, below we show the documents that have been found reflecting the state of the art related to it.
ES2304824A1 proposes a set of mask lenses for laser system to treat presbyopia, among others, using “Excimer Laser”, which consists of a circular lens and a ring lens corresponding to the diameter of the pupil and/or iris of the application eyes, which are formed by contact lenses with maximum UV filter and PMMA transparent material. The complexity of the system contrasts with the lack of intervention of the proposed invention.
Document ES2351515T3 also describes a kit comprising a diversity of prostheses for contact with the sclera of an eyeball and adapted to expand the contacted sclera in order to increase the working distance of the eyeball ciliary muscle, where each of said diversity of prostheses includes a body having at least one end, with each prosthesis having means to fix such prosthesis within a respective cavity, surgically formed within the sclera of the eyeball; the attachment means include a surface provided by a concavity at the first end of the body.
Although more techniques for the correction of presbyopia are already known, such as patent ES2342684T3 or ES2228153T3, all these techniques are controversial, since they do not solve the mechanical problem of accommodation. Among these patents, we can found patent ES2337748A1 from the Argentinean inventor Dr. Jorge Luis Benozzi, whose ophthalmic compositions for the treatment of presbyopia consist of combinations of parasympathomimetics and non-steroidal anti-inflammatories in compositions wherein the parasympathomimetic agent is pilocarpine or its salts and the non-steroidal anti-inflammatory agent is selected from the group preferably consisting of diclofenac. The description of Dr. Benozzi's invention specifically makes reference to ophthalmic compositions of pilocarpine and a NSAID to use in the treatment of presbyopia, being pilocarpine in a preferred development of the invention in the form of hydrochloride and the NSAID as Diclofenac Sodium. The description continues, in the different treatment options, showing that Pilocarpine was used according to the studied group:                Group 1: 1% Pilocarpine Hydrochloride        Group 2: 2% Pilocarpine Hydrochloride        Group 3: 1% Pilocarpine Hydrochloride        Group 4: 2% Pilocarpine HydrochlorideIn the 4 groups the NSAID was always 0.5% diclofenac sodium, at 6 hr intervals.        